


Moja inspiracja

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Fans, Interviews, M/M, No Control by One Direction, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Inspiracja Louisa i niewygodny wywiadPrompt 20. "Moja inspiracja"





	Moja inspiracja

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22. "Moja inspiracja" z "100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja"

Nie uważał się za jakiegoś wybitnego tekściarza. Uwielbiał pisać, czasem wychodziło mu to lepiej, czasem gorzej, ale po latach bycia w zespole nauczył się po części czego powinien się spodziewać, gdy wychodzi jego nowa piosenka. Jednak tym razem nie był przygotowany. Na początku miała to być tylko jedna z bardziej żywych piosenek w ich wykonaniu, specjalnie poprosił o pomoc Liama, ale efekt końcowy przebił wszelkie oczekiwania.  
Gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał o projekcie „No control” myślał, że to żart. Był przyzwyczajony, że fanki mają to do siebie, że szybko się nudzą i wymyślają najróżniejsze rzeczy. One zawsze były wyjątkowe, więc z uśmiechem zignorował to, dopóki wszystkie inne media nie zaczęły o tym mówić. Wyglądało na to, że po raz kolejny został zaskoczony przez pomysłowość fanek. To chyba nigdy nie miało się zmienić.  
Z radością patrzył na rosnącą plagę i sukces akcji. Piosenka „No control”, mimo nie bycia oficjalnym singlem, zawładnęła światem. Trudno powiedzieć co dokładnie wtedy czuł, ale był z nich dumny, Przynajmniej do czasu...  
Zapomniał na moment, że wszystko co się dzieje ma swoje odzwierciedlenie w wywiadach. Więc nic dziwnego, że był tak zaskoczony pytaniem Jamesa. „O czym jest No Control?”  
Wiedział, że wywiady z nim nigdy nie przebiegają spokojnie, ale wolne czytanie tekstu było ciosem poniżej pasa. A to, że nie chciał przynieść odgórnie przygotowanej wymówki... Cóż, choć James był ich przyjacielem, zawsze mieli z nim tego typu kłopoty. Patrząc na Cordena miał wrażenie, że ten czeka, aż Louis w końcu się przyzna, ale to nie było możliwe.  
Nie mógł powiedzieć co było jego inspiracją. Może coś podobnego do pobudki z niemałym problemem w spodniach, jak zasugerował James. A może mężczyzna, koło którego się obudził. Wystarczyło zerknięcie w bok na Harry'ego, by zobaczyć jak dumny z siebie jest. Inni nie musieli znać prawdy, wystarczy, że oni ją znają.


End file.
